


That's a fine looking high horse.

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about being in a polyamorous relationship is that all parties are supposed to abide by the rules set.</p><p>but Alex can't quite bring himself to be upset about how Eliza and John's misbehavior worked out this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a fine looking high horse.

Neither John or Eliza seemed to have realized he had come home.

Which might not have been so irritating if they’d been watching a movie. It might not have bothered Alex at all had he come home to find Eliza with her nose in a book as John furiously typed away on the laptop. He typically preferred they, at least, acknowledged him, even if it was just a wave of a hand, but he would have dealt with the disappointment of being ignored all the same.

Except they weren’t hard at work.

Well, depending on the definition of work, and it didn’t take perfect vision to see that John was hard at something.

Alexander watched the pair with dented eyes, aggravated that they’d started without him (they had standards! rules! they’d made an agreement!) but still willing to admit that they made an attractive pair. John had either come home from work earlier or hadn’t been in at all- dressed only in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that Alex knew from experience made his ass look wonderful. 

Eliza, on the other hand, was still dressed in her work clothes, pencil skirt hiked up, stockinged knees pressed on either side of John’s lap as she kissed at the exposed skin of his neck. Alex couldn’t be sure from his place by the door, but he was pretty sure the top few buttons of her blouse were undone. John’s hands were somewhere on her stomach beneath the fabric, probably helping the girl balance as she ground down on him.

One of them, he wasn’t sure who, let out a breathy moan and John was suddenly moving, perhaps to gain better friction, his head coming up in the process and those beautiful, beautiful brown eyes widened as they fell unfocused on Alex’s figure.

“Fuck,” he said, and Eliza apparently took it as an appreciative comment because she suckled at the edge of his jaw, just beneath the ear.

“Alex,” John tried again, and finally, finally his girlfriend twisted partially in their boyfriend’s lap in order to look at him.

Eliza’s lips were swollen and red when she spoke, “Baby-”

“Please,” Alex said, waving his hand, “Don’t stop on my behalf.”

John swallowed, and Alex tracked the motion with his eyes. “You could-”

“If you’re about to say ‘join you’,” he cut the man off, “perhaps you should have thought about that before starting without me.”

It was a ridiculous thing to be upset about, except that they had talked about this before. What was the point of negotiating things in a poly relationship if people weren’t going to respect the rules that were set? Alex made a move to head toward the office, to leave them to their pleasure since it was so apparent that they didn’t need him to be there for that, but a small hand reached out for him and he paused.

Had it been John he’d have shaken the man off, but it was Eliza, expression unreadable.

“Alex,” Her voice was soothing, as if he was a wounded animal in need of cajoling, “Tell us what we can do to make it better. We’ll do whatever you ask.”

And oh, wasn’t that a tempting offer. She probably expected him to demand they break apart, to make room for him. To follow him into the bedroom and focus only on him. Alex loved to be the center of attention after all.

“Whatever I want?” It was John he locked eyes with here, making sure that the other man agreed as well.

Laurens nodded and Eliza licked her lips and Alex suddenly knew exactly what they were going to do.

“Pick up where you left off.”

There was a wary look in John’s eyes, almost as if the man was expecting some sort of verbal lashing and believed that Alex not starting in on it immediately was a matter of torture. Which was fine, let John worry about that. Well, as long as he could with Eliza sucking on his jaw like that, a hard task if the way John's head fell back meant anything.

Alex shook his head, “No, John. You had your hands under her shirt. There, that’s a boy," he said once John's hands found themselves back underneath her shirt, "Now Eliza-"

He didn't even have to finish his sentence, didn't have to explain to her the rules of this game because she was already grinding, her fingers lightly tracing patterns on the chest beneath her. He took a moment to watch them again, this time no longer brooding over had not been noticed and more fully able to appreciate the flush on both their skins. Wasn't he the luckiest man in the world to have two beautiful partners? Who, at least for the moment, were completely at his mercy.

"Eliza, won't you be a dear and take off John's shirt for him, honey? He seems like he might be a little hot." Alex instructed, humming pleased when she stopped marking John's neck long enough to remove the offending article. He considered asking her to help him out of his jeans as well, but that might be a little bit too close to a reward this early on.

Once the deed was done, she turned to him and he nodded for her to go back to what she'd been doing previously. There'd be no hiding the hickeys tomorrow, a thought that almost brought a smile to his face. The discomfort John would experience anytime someone's eyes lingered a little too long was nothing compared to how left out Alex had felt upon coming home, but it was a good beginning. 

John's hips were moving now, small controlled circles and Alex wasn't sure if they were meant to keep Eliza in place or if the man was trying not to draw attention to himself. If the latter was his plan, he'd failed entirely, especially when he twisted his head to the side, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Mm, I think John might be enjoying this a bit too much, love." Alex murmured, walking so that he could briefly place a hand on Eliza's shoulder, withdrawing when she leaned into the touch, "Why don't you climb off and settle on the couch? I think it's about time John learns what it's like to spend time on one's knees."

The woman gazed at him through half lidded eyes, and for a moment, he wondered if he'd pushed it a step too far but then she was reaching out to balance herself against the arm of the couch so that she could climb off their partner. Standing for the first time since Alex had come home only seemed to point out how debauched she looked, the slight heave of her chest drawing attention to the black lace of her bra, peaking out through the unbuttoned fabric. He looked away before the temptation to reach out and finish undressing her overcame him entirely, instead focusing back on the man sprawled on the couch.

"What are you waiting for John? Don't you think you should help Eliza undress so that she can sit down and you can get to work?"

Why he was more upset with Laurens than Eliza, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was just that he could never manage to be angry at his Eliza for long, or the fact that she'd been the one to propose that he get something in return for their misbehavior rather than just the consolation prize of joining in. For his part, John wasn't complaining, dropping to his knees from the couch and crawling forward to do as he was told. His hands hesitated on her skirt, and he waited for Alex's approval before pulling it and her panties down. His fingers had ghosted along the buttons along the bottom of her blouse, the ones that had still been done up but he'd pulled back when Alex shook his head.

Let her stay like that, standing there in only her half undone shirt, thigh highs accentuating her legs and absolutely nothing in the way of what he wanted to happen next. Eliza only smiled at him fondly, and he nodded shyly toward the coach. As if he was the one who should be ashamed for wanting to watch John eat her out, for wanting to see her face contort with the same pleasure that John's had just moments before. 

Gracefully she settled on the couch, spreading her knees so that Laurens could crawl between them. From there Alex didn't have to direct, didn't have to act as a guiding hand, could do as he wanted. And what he wanted was to watch as John leaned in, nuzzling against her folds gently with his nose before placing a small kiss in the nest of black curls there. There was a soft sound, and a roll of Eliza's hips when kisses turned into tongue, and Alex hovered to the side, ready to give instruction if needed.

But while Laurens might never have been as verbose as Alex was, there was no denying that he too had a silver tongue when it came to more intimate acts. "That's right, boy. Bring her off. Get her nice and wet for me. I want her thighs clamped so hard around your head that you come out gasping for air."

And damn if he didn't get it. Sure, it took almost half an hour, but instead of being aggravated by the order, he'd dived in and done his best to make Eliza lose control. The slurping noises had been enough to cause Alex to palm himself through his own slacks, sitting back in a nearby chair so that he could watch the pair of them without interruption. He'd actually slipped a hand inside at some point, and was forced to tug on his own balls to keep from coming too soon when Eliza's back finally arched, heels digging into Laurens' back hard enough that there would be bruises in the morning.

The idea of John being marked didn't compare to the image he currently made though, cheeks red, chest staggering and face covered in their girlfriend's juices, and somehow, despite all of that, eyes still predatory as they flickered down to the bulge in Alex's lap. 

A question.

One that Alex didn't actually have an answer to because this was as far as he'd gotten in his plotting, and he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as Eliza composed herself again before shaking his head. John gave him a confused look, and Alex found himself searching for words.

"Inside her." Were what he eventually found, and apparently, John didn't need to be told twice, standing and stripping off his jeans and boxers in quick order. 

They didn't ask for his opinion on position this time, Eliza maneuvering so that she was bent over the arm of the couch even as John snagged a condom from the box they kept under the tv for such occasions. Watching John sink into her was almost nicer than watching her squirm, especially when Laurens leaned forward enough to rake his fingers down her back, determined to not be the only one left with marks. 

They were beautiful. 

They were Alex's.

And they were fucking each other right now because he wanted them to, because he wanted to watch, not because he was being ignored- but because they wanted to please him. He spat in his palm sloppily before returning his hand to his cock, stroking in time with Laurens' thrusts. It didn't take long for him to spill over his own hand, and he grimaced at the mess before wiping his hand against the fabric on his thigh.

Soon after there was a muted moaning sound as Laurens came, and Alex might have been annoyed at him for doing so without permission if he hadn't of been so boneless and sated himself. Any left over hurt feelings were soothed when John and Eliza both crawled over towards him, each one resting a head on his thighs. It was an inexplicably sweet gesture, all things considered.

After a long moment, Eliza spoke, "Bed?"

And well.... if that didn't sound nice, he didn't know what did. Especially because they curled around him, one on each side once they finally got there.


End file.
